Do you love me
by SoraChan01
Summary: This is a Ryoma and Sakuno fanfic. Plz rate and comment Rated T for later chaps. I also Changed it to POV because it was confusng
1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear without a cloud in the sky, the sun shinning, and it was very hot outside. The only place you could get shade outside was under ten large old tress that were scattered around the school. That get crowded very fast. Under one of the tress twenty year old Ryuzaki Sakuno was laying down on a blue blanket. Her amber hair was even longer then before and was lose (no ponytail or pigtails.) She heard the bell for lunch ring and got up. She stretched her legs out and her arms over her head. Sakuno saw Momo senpai, EdjI senpai, Fuji senpai, Ryoma kun, Hiro kun, and Tomo chan coming her way. Tomo ran to Sakuno.

"Sakuno you skipped class?" Tomoka asked shocked. Usually when people are trying to get spots under the trees someone skips class and saves a spot. Sakuno stared at her friend for a few minutes before answering.

"No my class was canceled."

"Lucky nya" EdjI said with his usual high perky attitude.

"Do a lot of your classes get canceled Sakuno chan?" Fuji asked with his usual smile on his face.

"Yeah they do."

"Are your grades ok then?" Ryoma asked in a sheepish voice.

"Yeah they are." Sakuno said as she got out her bento.

"Lucky!" Momo and EdjI said at the same time.

Everyone else opened their bags and got out a bento or something to eat.

"Sakuno can I have some of your fried shrimp?" Tomoka asked

"Sure Tomo chan." Sakuno gave her friend a sweet smile. Tomoka grabbed a shrimp from Sakuno's bento and quickly put it in her mouth.

"Its so yummy" Tomoka said after eating it.

"Arigato Tomo chan, if you want I'll make you some for tomorrow?"

"Really/" she asked with excitement in her voice

"Yeah you want me to?"

"Yes arigato " Tomoka said hugging Sakuno

All of a sudden the group heard someone yell SAKUNO CHAN. They all looked up and saw a short boy, with bleached blond hair, blue eyes, with red round earrings in each ear, in a black band t-shirt, worn ripped jeans, in sandals. He ran up to Sakuno and hugged her.

"Kuu chan what's wrong?" Sakuno asked wrapping her arms around him.

Ryoma glared at Sakuno hugging him _Why the hell is she hugging him? _He thought.

(Me: ooo did Ryoma just think that? I wonder why)

"Onegai Sa chan help me"

"Ok but with what?"

"That project that's due next week."

"Kuu chan didn't start it?"

"Sensei just showed me what I had to do.""Oh that's right you weren't here when sensei assigned it."

"I have no clue what to do."

"Ok I'll help you kuu chan." Sakuno said while patting his head.

" Arigato Sa chan"

"Do you want me to text Shin chan?"

"Yeah can you ask him to come here?"

"Ok." Sakuno got out her aqua blue cell phone with lime green strips on. She started texting. After she finished she put the phone down on the blanket and looked up.

"Ok Shin chans coming."

"Your names kuu chan right?" Tomoka asked

"Yeah."

"This is Tomo chan ." Sakuno said

"How do you know Sakuno?" Tomoka asked

"We have the same major." Kuu said

"Really? Are you a freshmen?""No Kuu chans in the same year as us"

Everyone looked shocked.

Really?" Momo asked

"That's what I thought when I first meet Kuu chan."

"Sa chan thought I was in high school."

"You were shorter then now."

"Sorry for being short." Kuu said while pouting

"But your still so kawaii." Sakuno said while hugging Kuu. After that he stopped pouting.

"You guys are good friends eh?" Momo said. Sakuno glared at Momo.

"We are friends Momo senpai but not the kind your saying."

(Me: Oh poor Momo he was wrong or was he right?)

Out of no where a guy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, in a yellow t-shirt, a blue jean vest, jeans, and yellow and blue sneakers walks up to then. He was a casual grin on his face.

"Shin chan." Sakuno said

"Aniki." Kuu said looking up at him

"Yo you need help with your project Kuu?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go to the Library maybe we can still find Riku their."

"OK, see you in class Sa chan."

"Ok text me if you need help." Sakuno said as Kuu and Shin left.

"Who was that guy?" Hiro asked

"Thanks Shin chan he's Kuu chans brother.""They don't look alike." Tomoka said

"Shin chans a year older then us and Kuu chans real hair color is the same as Shin chans.""How do you know that?" Ryoma asked

"Kuu chan showed me pictures before he bleached his hair."

"I bet he was still cute." Tomoka said with a smile on her face

"Yeah he was" Sakuno said

"Who was cute?" some said. Everyone looked up and saw a girl with long black hair, green eyes, she had her ears pierced twice, silver hoops on the bottom and blue round earrings on the top in a white tang top, ripped jeans, and white sandals.

"Mika senpai." Sakuno said. Mika jumped on Sakuno.

"Ah Mika senpai your crushing me." Sakuno said.

"Sorry sorry." Mika said while getting off Sakuno.

"Yo Mi chan" Momo said

"Yo Momo chan." Mika said while giving Momo a high-five

"Hello Mika chan." Fuji said with another smile

"Hey Fuji senpai.""Its rare for Mika chan to sit with us nya" Edji said

"Yeah I missed Sakuno so I came to sit here."

"You saw me at practice yesterday."

"Oh yeah what are you guys doing Saturday?""Nothing" everyone but Sakuno said at once.

"Then lets go dancing theirs this cool place I found."

"Ok" Everyone said, But again Sakuno said nothing

"Don't you wanna come Sakuno?" Tomoka asked

"I have plans."

"EH?!" Momo, Edji, and Mika said

"You remember my Aniki Mika senpai?""Yeah I do why?"

"He's playing Saturday night and I have to help him"

"Where?"

"Um.. I think its called I.C.E."

"That's where I wanted to take everyone." Mika yelled with joy

"Really?""Yep, now we can see you Sakuno."

"Yeah."

"Does your Aniki have a band?""Yeah, someone broke their arm and can't play so I'm helping."

"Sakuno chan you can play an instrument nya?" Edji asked

"Yeah I do."

"What do you play?" Fuji asked

"Not telling."

"EH why not?" Momo, EdjI, and Mika asked

"it's a surprise." Sakuno said with a wink

"Meanie." Mika said


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii Everyone I'm back with chapter 2 ^^ I thought this would be my New Years Present to you all. I promise I'll do better on updating more this year ^^ So Enjoy!!

Also I'm switching the story to POV's so it'll be easier to understand.

**SAKUNO POV**

God this week as been a little annoying with Momo and EdjI asking me about what instrument I play. I just tell them they have to wait until Saturday each time they ask. I swear the two of them act like 5 year olds some times. I walk into class and Kuu Chan runs up to me and jumps me.

"Morning Kuu chan" I said in a sweet voice

"Hiya Sa Chan. I heard you're playing at ICE this Saturday. Can I come?" He asks giving me his puppy eyes.

God Kuu chan knows I cant resist him with that puppy dog face.

"Yeah you can come" I give Kuu chan a sweet smile

"Yay!" Kuu chan shouts as he releases me from his grip.

"Why is there yelling to early in the morning?" Shin chan asks as he walks into the room

"Sa chan is letting us hear her play Saturday." Kuu chan tells Shin chan

"Oh its been a while since we heard you play." Shin chan states

"Yeah Yuki broke his arm so Aniki needed some help." I said

"How did he break it this time?" Kai asks

:He was racing with Aniki." I said

"Oh. Well get ready we practice in 5." Kai says

"Ok" I said

Kai has long black hair that he wears in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. Kai's at least six foot four and is wearing a black tang top and blue shorts.

Though its normal to wear that on practice days. Also now that the air conditioning is broken in our building people wear as little cloths as possible. Like myself for example. I'm in a blue tank top and jean shorts and black sandals.

" I'll see you at lunch Kuu chan" I say as I follow Kai to our practice room

"Okie dokie Sa chan" he says waving good bye

Kai and I enter our practice room for today. Kai puts down his bag and takes out some CD's.

He looks at me and says "What song should we start with today?"

"Hmm I'm not sure how about single ladies?" I ask

"That's a good idea we need to have the dance for this one done by Monday." Kai says as he walks to the stereo and puts in the CD.

Kai and I get into position before the song starts. We dance to that song until lunch.

When we pack up for lunch I tell Kai " I think we nailed it!"

" I think we would. We practiced like what 5 hours."

"Yeah. Are you eating with Misa today?" I ask

"No she's working on a project and I don't want to bother her." he says with a smile

"Then do you want to eat with me?" I ask

"Your eating with Kuu and Shin right?" he asks

"Yep and a few other people" I say

" Ok then lead the way." he said

Kai and I walk to the tree I have lunch at with everyone. I've been sitting there with everyone since freshmen year. Its become our place. I see that Ryoma kun and Momo saved out spot today. When Kai and I sit down I see that as usual there both asleep. Somehow when Ryoma kun and Momo save out spot they end up falling asleep. it's a pain because you have to yell to wake them up.

"RYOMA KUN! MOMO! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I shout

Kai falls back because of my shouting while Ryoma kun and Momo jerk up in fear.

"WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP!!" Momo yelled

"I did Momo you and Ryoma kun feel asleep. Its lunch time." I say with a sweet smile I know Momo can't refuse.

"Oh um thanks Sakuno." Momo says with a goofy smile whole rubbing his black spiky hair.

"Your welcome. Are you ok Ryoma kun?"

"Yeah. Momo's yelling snapped me out of it." Ryoma says with that sexy grin of his.

Ok yes I think he is so sexy when he grins. I always have. Damn it! Ryoma kun is just too sexy for his own good.

"That's good." I said

" Oi Sakuno who's your lil friend?" Momo asks with a dumb grin on his face.

I turn around and see that Kai and now sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh. This is my partner Kai. Kai this is Ryoma kun and Momo." I say

"Partner?" Ryoma kun and Momo ask at the same time.

You'd think they'd know I need a partner if I'm majoring in dance. But no! The two of them are clueless idiots.

"Yes. I need one to dance with right?" I said

"Ohhh ya hee hee." Momo says and yet again I see the dumb smile on his face.

Just them Tomo chan, Fuji. EdjI, and Mika appear and sit down.

Of course Mika jumps on me and is clinging to my neck. I see her eyeing Kai and I know she is going to say something.

"So Sakuno who's your very good looking friend?" she asks me in her "sexy" voice.

"This is my partner Kai. Kai this is Mika, Tomo chan, Fuji and EdjI." I said

"Nice to meet you." Kai said sweetly

"How come we've never meet you before Kai nya?" EdjI asks

"I normally eat lunch with someone but she's busy today." Kai says

"Some? Oh Misa is going to be mad at you." I say in a teasing voice

"She won't if some one keeps her mouth shut." Kai said giving me his famous evil eye.

"Ok ok my lips are sealed." I said as I open my bento.

"Lets eat now!" Tomo chan says happily

Everyone eats in silence until Kuu chan and Shin chan run up.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE SA CHAN." Kuu chan is pretty much yelling this and has a sad face on. So I grab Kuu chans hand and pull him down so I can hug him.

"Its fine don't worry about it." I said with a reassuring smile

Shin chan takes out his and Kuu chans lunch. Which looks so yummy. Shin chan is an amazing cook.

"Shin chan I'm still shocked you didn't decide to major in cooking." I said

"Yeah I guess. I understand why people say I should and why you did." He states

I'm majoring in dancing and cooking. I thought that I could using cooking as something to fall back on. I mean with dancing I might not make it or I might get injured so what good use will I be of? I don't want Grandma or Aniki to have to take care of me. I know they wouldn't mind because we're family. But I do have pride. But I guess my whole family has there own sense of pride. But then again this is coming from me. I've been in love with Ryoma kun since middle school and have done or said nothing about it to him. I let out a sigh of frustration. I keep telling myself to give up but I can't. So I just play friend. I always have and I always will. I don't see why he would love me. I need to find me a new man and soon.

**Ok that's it for now everyone. Sorry and please don't through daggers at me for ending it here. I don't have much time writing this. I planned on putting this on yesterday ( the 1****st****). But I had a blackout when I was writing this. Please Review!! And if there's anything you want to see happen let me know.**

**-Sora**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I just want to apologize for not updating this for a while. I've been really busy *puppy dog face* But on the bright side I'm on break!! So I'll be updating much more ^^

SO LETS GET THIS CH STARTED!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakuno Pov**

**The sun shines through my dark blue curtains. The suns light and warmth wakes me up. I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times. Today is…Saturday. Great I have to perform tonight at ICE. I don't mind performing because I like it. But its just that Ryoma kun is going to be there. I stare at my clock and it reads 12:30pm. This is what practicing with Aniki all night does to me. I get out of bed and slip out of the tang top and panties I sleep in and through them in my laundry basket. I walk into my bathroom and turn on the water. I need a nice hot shower to wake me up. When the waters hot enough I jump in. Within 10 minutes I'm out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. I walk back into my room and slip on a matching red bra and panties. Then my favorite tight jean shorts that have paint on from when I was painting my apartment and a red tang top. I go into the kitchen and make some coffee, eggs, bacon, and toast. When I finish eating and am washing the dishes my cell phone starts to ring. I grab my phone and flip it open.**

"**Hello?" I said as I continue to work on the dishes.**

"**Good morning Sakuno." said a voice I recognize too well as my Grandma's. **

"**Good morning Grandma. How are you?" I said. Thankfully the dishes are almost done so I can talk. **

"**I'm good. So what's new sweetheart?" she asked.**

"" **Nothing much. I'm playing with Aniki tonight." I said taking a sip of my coffee. **

"**Did they go racing again?! I told them a thousand times to be careful!" Grandma yelled.**

"**Yeah I know. But you know they don't listen so its pointless."**

"**I'll say. So I heard Ryoma's coming too" she said it in a voice I know too well. **

"**Grandma!" I shouted. I know where this is going to go and I'm not going to like it.**

"**Oh so you don't like Ryoma? Sakuno you need to put your self out more and make him jealous. That boy and all men are idiots." she said in her "mater of fact" voice.**

" **I know Grandma…. I know." I said with a sigh.**

"**Alright then sweetheart. I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow." She said**

"**Ok bye Grandma." I said.**

**We both hung up the phone and went into my room to practice. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6 hours later:**

**----------------**

**I finish practicing and go take a nice hot steamy shower, I get out of the shower and wrap a navy blue towel around my body and go into my room. I walk to my closet and throw my towel on my bed. I put on a strapless black bra and matching panties. I slip on a black corset and a tight short jean skirt and small jean jacket. I put on my favorite pair of long leather boots. I quickly put on my hoop earrings, silver studs and blood red studs in each ear. I grab my case and head out the door. **

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter you guys. I had family visiting from Canada so I was really rushed and this is why its short. But please click that button and review. Lemmie know if you have any suggestions ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey just to let you guys know I did plan to update on Christmas. But my dad deletes this chapter and a few others I was planning on updating the same day. I also got my computer fixed, which is also why I didn't update. Anyway here's chap 4!

**Sakuno Pov: **

I exited my apartment and walked towards the elevator. I pressed the down button and waited for it to arrive on my floor. It came quickly since my building has only 8 floors and I live on the 8th. I walked in the elevator and pressed the garage button. A few minutes later I walked out of the elevator into the garage and up to my bike. I share my Anaki's love for bikes but unlike Anaki I don't speed like a maniac. My bike is a very cute Harley that's a pinkish silver with a red wing on the side. I put on my matching helmet and black gloves and start the engine. As I get close to the exit I take out my pass and open the garage door. I slowly ride out of the garage but start to speed a little after I get out. I love feeling the adrenaline rushing threw my vanes when I'm riding. When I get to ICE I park my bike next to Anaki's and the others. I cut the engine off and take my helmet off and shake my hair a little. Then I take off my gloves and put them in my jacket pockets. I walk up to the front of the line and the bouncer Kenji who lets me in with no trouble. When I walk inside I don't see everyone so they must be running late. I walk backstage and see Anaki with the others. When Karu and Haru see me they run up to me and give me a big group hug. Karu and Haru are identical twins. Their both 5'11 with piercing gray eyes, a muscular build, and light brown hair. Karu has his cut short with little spikes and Haru has it up to his shoulders that is almost always in a ponytail.

"Sakuno Chi we missed you so much!" They shouted in unison while still hugging me.

"I missed you both too. But please let go your crushing me" I said with a smile. I really did miss their happy-go-lucky and caring attitude. Anaki walks up along with Yuki. Anaki has the same color hair and eyes that I have. He is 6'1 and according to his fans he has sex hair. Yuki is 6'3 with black hair as long as mine with a green cat eyes. As they get closer Yuki's cast becomes visible.

"Hello Sakuno" Yuki says in a sweet dream like voice.

"Hello Yuki. How are you feeling tonight?" I ask sweetly.

"I'm feeling a little better. Thank you for asking" He says with a sweet smile.

Someone backstage walks up to us and lets us know to get ready because we're on next.

"Ah I better get going then. I'm going to sit with Kuu chan and Shin. Good luck everyone" He says as he walks away.

**Ryoma Pov:**

I walk up to the table where everyone is. Momo and the other senpai spot me and give me a death glare for being late. I sigh and apologize for being late and sit down next to Fuji. A waitress walks up to our table and we order some drinks and chips with salsa. . When the waitress comes back and gives us our orders the lights go off. A spotlight shows a guy with his hair in a ponytail at the piano, then another shows someone who looks like his twin, but with shorter hair behind the drums. Then another spotlight shows the lead singer in front of the mike, who I'm guessing is Sakuno's brother. Speaking of Sakuno she's nowhere to be found on stage. As the lead singer starts one last spotlight shows Sakuno on a pole with a guitar in hand. Then the singing and music starts.

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
i wish it was cool in me  
but so far has not been good  
it's been shitty  
and I feel awkward as I should  
this club has got to be most pretentiously  
since I thought you and me  
well I am imaging a dark lit place_  
or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
cause you're standing still  
if your body matches what your eyes can do  
you'd probably move right through me  
on my way to you

_i hold out for one more drink  
before I think I'm looking too desperately  
but far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
if one thing really means one  
this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
that would be cool with me  
well I'm still imagining a dark lit place  
or your place or my place_

I'm not paralyzed  
but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
because you're standing still  
if your body matches what your eyes can do  
you'd probably move right through me  
on my way to you

When the song was over I was shocked that Sakuno played the guitar and danced on that pole at the same time. She danced quite sexy actually. Damn it if she keeps that up I'll break the self-control I build up over all these years,

"Shes good right?" I mysterious voice says that has everyone at the table turn their heads to see who it is. It was a guy around 6'3 with green cat eyes and black hair as long as Sakuno's. I look a little closer and see that he has a cast on his right arm. So this is the guy Sakuno played for tonight.

"Hiya Yuki" Kuu says happily.

:"Hi Yuki. Hows it going?' Shin says.

So both Kuu and Shin know this guy Yuki.

"Its been a while Kuu and Yuki. Ah I'm guessing you all are Sakuno's friends. Hello my name is Yuki." He says as he sits down next to Shin. Everyone then introduces themselves and says hello.

"Are they going to play another song?" asks Mika and Misa at the same time.

"Yep they are. And Sakuno's going to sing the next one." says Yuki

"Ehh really? I've never heard Sa chan sing! Yay!" Edji says too happily.

True enough the lights go out and then come back on in five minutes. This time Sakuno is in front of the mike and her brother is on her right behind her. The music starts and Sakuno's lovely voice comes out of the mike.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now_

I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day

I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day

Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this

I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now

Uh, uh

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go

I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now

I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

Uh, uh

[Laugh]

I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

Another day [x6]  


Her voice was like nothing I've ever heard before. It was beautiful and breathe taking. Then all of a sudden I hear her voice again.

"This has been Dark Knights. Thank you for coming to ICE and listening to us. Good night!"

After she said that the lights went out for good. When the cane back on the announcer said there will be a small break and that the next band out be on in five minutes. As the next band comes on stage with a more Pop theme Sakuno and the other band members walk to our table. God she looks sexy in that outfit of hers. What I wouldn't give to...

"You rocked Sa chan!" Mono and Edji yelled in unison.**(A/N And interrupting his pervy thoughts) **

"Thanks" Sakuno said shyly.

Sakuno then introduced everyone. The one behind the piano was Haru, the one behind the drums was Karu and her brother was Daisuke.

"Sakuno you really are a performer." Misa said sweetly.

"Thanks Misa. I'm really happy you and Kai came." She said.

"Sakuno. You are so letting me borrow those boots!" Mika declared which made everyone stare at her. Mika pouted and started at Momo with a sad face and said "Don't you think those would look cute on me Momo?"

"NO! You'd look so cute. You look cute in anything." Momo said in a please don't kill me voice.

"Aww. Thank you Momo. I love you~" Mika said as she hugged Momo.

**Sakuno Pov:**

Mika and Momo were just so cute. I saw Ryoma smiling at their actions. Oh my god his smile just makes me melt.

"You guys were pretty good. Have you been playing long?" said Ryoma.

"Thanks. We've been playing together since middle school. I taught Sakuno to play when she was in middle school." answered Anaki.

"Heh. Thanks pretty cool. I play a little but am not that good." said Ryoma

A waitress came by out table asking if we wanted anything. After we ordered the waitress stayed two more minutes undressing Ryoma with her eyes. Ha I get to do that in an almost daily bases. As soon as we finished our drinks we all headed outside the club. The guys all admired Anaki and the others bikes.

"Did you bring your bike Sakuno? I don't want you walking around this late." said Anaki

"Yep. Its right next to yours Anaki."

"Good. Well it was nice meeting everyone and I hope to see you all soon" Anaki said as he started the engine and Yuki hoped on. As they rode away Karu and Haru followed in suit. After that everyone said there good byes and went their separate ways. Well everyone except Ryoma. He walked up to me and stared down at me.

"You sang and played beautifully tonight Sakuno"

"T...Thank you Ryoma" I said while blushing. Did he just really say that to me?

Then out of nowhere he rifled my chin up and we looked into each others eyes. And then out of nowhere he kisses me! His lips are so soft and sweetly.

Well that's it for now! I know I'm mean for leaving such a bad cliff. Now that I'm on vacation I'll be updating at least twice or once a week. Please press that button and review!


End file.
